


Art: Making Waves

by Bluespirit



Series: American Romance Library [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Harlequin, M/M, Pastiche, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 06:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Williams's dreams of becoming a pro-surfer may be over, but, stranded in Hawaii, he finds something even better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Making Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the _'Five-O Fiesta'_ fun over at [h5oartvalentine](http://h5oartvalentine.livejournal.com/). \o/
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.  
> Please do not hotlink or archive or use to make icons, etc, thank you.

  


  



End file.
